Recuerdos
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: Wizardmon ha renacido pero no recuerda su pasado y los seres de oscuridad querran aprovecharse de el. Pero ¿será posible que puedan ganarle a la amistad? ¿Podrá Gatomon hacerle recordar? / Parte de la pizarra de regalos del mes de Febrero del Foro White Elephant. Dedicado a Ame Winner.


Bueno bueno. Dirán ustedes ¿por qué sube historia nueva si la mujer no ha actualizado sus otroa fics? ¡Perdón y mil perdones mas! ¡Juro ponerme al corriente pronto!

Este fic va para Ame Winner, y es parte de la pizarra de regalos para el mes del amor y la amistad del foro White Elephant.

Le he puesto mucho esfuerzo al fic, me ha costado sangre y así :( La verdad me costó mucho mucho trabajo por mil y un razones que no vale la pena enumerar. Sólo espero que le guste y que no le reclame al azar el que yo le hubiese tenido que escribir el fic que pidió :(

Sin más, los dejo con la lectura.

Disclaimer: Digimons y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Recuerdos**.

La pregunta eterna de todos los seres pensantes siempre sería acerca de lo mismo: La vida y la muerte.

¿Qué es la vida? ¿Qué es la muerte? ¿Quién nos da la vida? ¿A dónde vamos cuando morimos?

Preguntas sin respuestas tanto para humanos como para digimons. La gran diferencia entre ambos seres era la resurrección.

La gran mayoría de los digimons que renacían solían recordar su vida pasada y así retomar las riendas desde donde se habían quedado. Podían recordar amigos, lugares, olores y sonidos.

Pero siempre hay una excepción.

~•~

_"—¡Es el digivice! ¿Dónde lo encontraste? _

_—En el nido de un cuervo en un bosque cercano._

_—Eso quiere decir que el octavo niño esta cerca de aquí._

_—No. Ese niño..._

_—¿Dónde esta?_

_—Pues veras Gatomon..._

_—¿Que sucede?_

_—¿No crees que ese niño se encuentra dentro de tus pensamientos? "_

_"Tu mente fue sellada."_

~•~

El digimundo, con una vasta pradera llena de flores de todos colores, se presentaba hacia el con majestuosidad.

El había leído muchísimo, le habían platicado tanto... Pero jamás habría imaginado tal belleza.

Tenía algunos días de haber llegado desde Witchelny, donde había crecido, aun así la belleza de la gran cantidad de paisajes del Digimundo no cesaba de asombrarlo.

¿A que había venido al digimundo? Era normal que los digimons como el vinieran al Digimundo a perfeccionar la fuerza de sus hechizos. Pero el habia venido en busca de algo muchisimo mas valioso:

La verdad de su existencia.

Siempre había sido diferente, un alma vieja solían decir los sabios mayores de Witchelny; sus poderes mágicos no podían ser de un Digimon nuevo.

Le instruyeron llegar al Digimundo, buscar la ciudad del Inicio para así rastrear su vida pasada. Así pasaron los días, tenia hambre y sed... Se sentía perdido pero a la vez sentía que eso ya lo había vivido

Camino a través de la pradera y mas allá dónde ya era llanura. Estaba cayendo el Sol tras las colinas cuando logró divisar líneas de humo saliendo de pequeñas chimeneas en el techo de unas humildes pero hermosas chozas.

Había llegado a una aldea.

Se encontró con Digimons de todo tipo, mientras caminaba por las calles empedradas todos lo miraban curiosos. Un Digimon mágico siempre era una sensación.

Se adentró a un pequeño restaurante, el silencio se hizo presente apenas el había dado un paso dentro. Se acercó a la barra dónde una Floramon limpiaba vasos con un pequeño trapo blanco.

—Hola.- saludó Wizarmon. La floramon dejó el vaso y se recargó el la barra. —Me podrías dar un vaso de leche fresca.

—¿Tienes como pagar forastero?- preguntó la digimon a la defensiva.

De una pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su cintura, Wizardmon sacó tres monedas de Digioro. La digimon flor aceptó, acercó un vaso y una jarra de leche para servirle.

Lo colocó frente a el y luego le tendió la mano para recibir las monedas.

El sediento Digimon mágico se tomó la leche de una sola zambullida después de pagar. Su estomagó rugió, recordándole que también debía de comer algo.

No tenía mucho dinero, prefería buscar en el bosque algunos frutos que echarse a la boca por la mañana. Ahora lo que necesitaba era direcciones.

—Disculpa.- habló para llamar la atención de .- ¿Sabes dónde queda la ciudad del Inicio?

—¿A que quieres ir allá? ¿Que no los digihuevos de los digimons como tú van directamente a Witchelny?

—No lo sé.- aceptó Wizardmon confundido. Todos parecían saber más que el. —Quiero buscar mi pasado.

Floramon negó, ella no sabía llegar a la ciudad del Inicio y, además, no tenía tiempo para escuchar esas historias.

—Hay solo un digimon en toda la aldea que ha recorrido el digimundo entero. El te puede ayudar.- le dijo Floramon.

Wizardmon pidió otro vaso de leche y entonces abandonó el lugar para dirigirse a dónde Floramon le había indicado.

Era la choza más alejada del centro de la villa. Se veía abandonada excepto por una luz anaranjada que se podía ver por la ventana.

Wizardmon tragó saliva y se adentró por un sendero de piedras que atravesaba el maltrecho jardín de aquella propiedad. Se paró frente a la puerta y cuando apenas reunía el valor para tocar, la puerta se abrió sola.

—Entra. Te estaba esperando.- una voz gutural le llamó desde adentro.

Algo dentro de sí le dijo que se marchara, el olor a azufre era notable y eso le ponía los nervios de punta.

Pero el le diría como llegar a la ciudad del Inicio. No podía perder la oportunidad. Floramon había dicho que aquel ser había recorrido todo el digimundo.

Entró con semblante precavido. Pronto encontró al digimon en cuestión, no sabía su nombre pero tenía un aspecto terrorífico.

Era todo negro, con grandes garras y en sus muñecas habían vendas gastadas. Los ojos rasgados y grandes le miraban impasivo.

—Bienvenido Wizardmon.- dijo aquel digimon oscuro. —Como dije te estaba esperando.

—¿Cómo supo que vendría?- preguntó.

—Necesitas respuestas, no tienes que ir a la ciudad del Inicio para obtenerlas.- le dijo aquel digimon ignorando su pregunta. —Yo se quien fuiste en tu otra vida.

—¡¿Qué?!- contestó Wizardmon incrédulo.

Como es que aquel Digimon sabría que iría, sabría quien era... Seguro sólo quería jugar con el. Se puso a la defensiva y su mano derecha se apretó alrededor de au báculo.

—La verdad tiene su precio. Tal vez hayan cosas que no quieras saber.- Wizardmon escuchaba atentamente al digimon oscuro. Un silencio se expandió, entonces el Digimon oscuro entendió que Wizardmon esperaba que continuase —Tu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes con el mismo ser.

—¿Con el mismo ser?- Wizardmon repitió las mismas palabras de su interlocutor.

—Angewomon.- contestó entre dientes. Un aura oscura brotaba de su cuerpo y lo envolvía. Era el rencor —O mejor dicho Gatomon.

"Gatomon... Gatomon... Gatomon." El nombre de aquel digimon sonaba como eco dentro de la mente de Wizardmon. El había dicho que ambos tenían asuntos pendientes con Gatomon. ¿Que era lo que aquel digimon le debía a los dos?

—La vida.- le respodió el Digimon oscuro como si hubiese sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos. —Ella nos mató en el mundo humano y por eso tardamos tanto en renacer.- explicaba. —Tu has perdido tus recuerdos justo como yo perdí los míos. Nací y entonces busque mi historia tal y como tu lo haces ahora. No tienes que buscar más

Nosotros fuimos borrados por unos niños humanos y sus digimons mascotas. Entre ellos esta Gatomon.

—¿Humanos?- repitió Wizardmon.

Le habían enseñado en Witchelny que los humanos eran personas que sólo hacían daño y que querían adueñarse de todo lo que se les pusiera enfrente. Era mejor mantenerse alejado de ellos y había un sello que era la razón por la que los humanos no podían entrar a Witchelny.

—Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Por que lo hicieron?- preguntó Wizardmon con urgencia. —¿Qué haciamos en el mundo humano?

—Tratábamos de construir un mundo mejor, de tener un espacio en este digimundo para seres como nosotros. Pero esos niños se encargaron de destruirnos... a todos.- al decir la última palabra, la luz anaranjada que solo los iluminaba a ellos dos se expandió para iluminar partes de la casa que antes estaban en las sombras.

Ahí, todo este tiempo, se encontraron otros digimons escondidos en la oscuridad, pero ahora podía verlos.

No sabía los nombres de ellos, pero todos lo miraban como si lo conocieran.

¡¿Por qué todos parecían conocerlo?! Era desesperante y frustrante que el no recordara a nada ni a nadie.

Excepto a esa tal Gatomon. No la recordaba en sí pero tenía la sensación que era alguien importante. Haciendo mencion a las palabras del digimon oscuro frente a el... Gatomon lo había matado.

¿Debería creerle? ¿Sería cierto que eran las mascotas de niños humanos?

—Dijiste que tal vez habría cosas que yo no quisiera saber. Pero quiero saberlo todo... Todo.- dijo Wizardmon.

Los otros digitales lo miraban con sus sonrisas irónicas en su rostro.

—Te necesitamos.- dijo el digimon oscuro. —Únete a nosotros y te contaré todo lo que desees saber.

—¿Para qué me necesitan a mi? Soy un digimon que ha olvidado toda su vida pasada, no soy tan poderoso.- levantó su palma frente a el y produjo una llama color azul. No duró mucho y poco después desapareció. —Es cómo empezar de cero pero con una carga enorme en los hombros.

—Es tu necesidad de venganza.- dijo el digimon oscuro. —Todos sentimos lo mismo.- los demás digimons asintieron. —Te necesitamos, tus poderes nos son imprescindibles.

—¡Te he dicho que yo no tengo tales poderes!- dijo fastidiado Wizardmon.

—Tu pon la magia.- habló por primera vez un digimon que había estado en las sombras. Era como una marioneta de madera. —Nosotros haremos el resto.

—Sabrás la verdad.- mencionó otro digimon que le recordaba a un mono, pero anaranjado.

—Yo también tengo cuentas pendientes con Gatomon.- dijo una digimon que se parecía mucho al digimon oscuro con el que hablaba, pero tenía forma de mujer.

—Con todos esos malditos niños.- ahora habló un digimon vestido de payaso.

Estaba aterrado, y la vez intrigado. ¿Cómo podría saber si le dirían la verdad? Sin embargo, era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

—Entiendo que necesites una prueba.- le dijo el digimon oscuro.

El junto sus manos frente a el en el aire e imitó una forma redonda con sus dedos. Un aura morada se formó entre sus garras dónde unas imágenes se proyectaron.

Era el, ahogándose en el mar, mientras Gatomon lo miraba sin hacer nada por salvarlo.

La imagen no llegó a más pues la aura morada se había disipado en el aire.

Era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Acepto.- dijo sin más. —Los ayudaré.

Los digimons sonrieron. Wizardmon trató de sonreír como ellos pero no lo lograba. Algo no se sentía bien pero supuso que eran los nervios que sentía al verse rodeados de aquellos seres que ahora contaban con el para llevar a cabo su venganza.

—Te mostraré tu pasado.

—Antes.- habló Wizardmon mientras el digimon oscuro se le acercaba peligrosamente. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Devimon.

La garra gigante le cubrió a Wizardmon toda la cabeza y lo hundió en una pesadilla de recuerdos.

_~•~_

_"—¿Estas pensando en el pasado?"_

_—¡Ya te he dicho claramente que no te entrometas en mis pensamientos!_

_—Lo siento..._

_—¡Hay que encontrar cuanto antes al Octavo niño elegido!_

_—¡Sí, eso ya lo sé!"_

_ ._

_._

_._

_" —¿Tienes miedo de recuperar tus recuerdos? ¿Por que no haces nada para recuperarlos?_

_—¡¿Acaso Myotismon te mandó a que me molestaras?! "_

_ ~•~_

**2004年 8月 3日**

Era un aniversario más de la muerte de su querido amigo. Kari y ella estaban en el parque frente a la Fuji TV esperando por los demás para ir juntos a dejar sus ofrendas al mirador donde Wizardmon había muerto.

Gatomon ese día se sentía particularmente intranquila, era como si una especie de premonición quisiera hacerse presente en su mente pero por alguna razón no podía.

Hacía un tiempo que ya no sentía la presencia de Wizardmon en el mundo humano, y toda su energía la había enfocado en buscarle por el mundo digital.

Era un trabajo muy complicado pues los digimons mágicos como el no renacían en la ciudad del inicio sino en Witchelny, la dimensión dónde los digimons mágicos nacían y eran entrenados para domar sus hechizos.

Sin embargo, era tres de Agosto y debía honrarle como cada año.

Kari estaba sentada en el pasto mientras mandaba un correo por su terminal D. Ellas habían llegado puntuales a la cita y ahora esperaban a los demás.

Hikari también se sentía extraña, lo cual no era nada raro, su alta sensibilidad la hacía una antena receptora de las energías oscuras. No le dio importancia, estaba ya muy acostumbrada a que fuesen falsas alarmas.

La castaña suspiró, hacía muchísimo calor.

.

.

—¡Hey Hikari!

Hikari volteó hacia atrás y vio venir a su hermano junto con Daisuke, Iori, Ken, Koushiro y Jyou. La castaña sonrió levemente al ver que tras de ellos venían Yamato, Takeru, Sora, Miyako y Mimí.

Parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para llegar todos juntos y tarde.

—Empezaba a preocuparme chicos.- dijo Hikari cuando ya todos estaban reunidos.

—No dejaríamos de venir por nada en el mundo.- dijo Taichi mientras acercaba a su hermana menor en un abrazo. —Yo también tengo mucho que agradecerle a Wizardmon.

Gatomon, que estaba en la rama de un árbol con la mirada en el mirador, cerró los ojos al escuchar lo que Taichi había dicho.

Wizardmon había dado la vida por ella y por Hikari. El era la razón de que ellas estuviesen con vida y pudiesen derrotar a Myotismon. Se podría decir más bien que todo el mundo debería estar en deuda con el por haber defendido a una de los niños elegidos.

Bajó del árbol donde estaba de un salto para instalarse junto a Kari. Pronto, un digimon de color naranja y con grander orejas, voló hasta ella. Finalmente en todo el día se permitió sonreír. Era su gran amigo Patamon.

Los chicos y sus digimons subieron al mirador de la FujiTV donde los hermanos Ishida recibian mil y un cumplidos por lo mucho que habían crecido y lo guapos que se habían hecho. Ser hijos del jefe era cosa difícil.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al mirador, uno a uno fueron depositando sus flores justo en la bardilla donde había caído Wizardmon producto del ataque de Myotismon.

Las últimas en pasar fueron Hikari y Gatomon. Ambas se hincaron y susurraron unos rezos antes de dejar las flores.

Hikari depositó su ofrenda y luego se levantó. Gatomon, por el otro lado, se quedo hincada en la ofrenda.

—¿Gatomon?- llamó Kari. La digital no se movió obligando a Kari a agacharse a su altura.

—Wizardmon no esta aquí.- susurró de manera que solo la castaña pudiese escucharla.

—Estoy segura que si sigues buscando lo encontrarás pronto.- comentó Kari a lo que su amiga quería decir. Con una sonrisa abrazó a Gatomon que también hizo un intento por sonreír.

La digital quiso creer en las palabras de su camarada.

—Hay que ir a buscar su digihuevo a la ciudad del Inicio.- le dijo a Kari. —Tal vez Electmon tenga una pista.

Necesitaba comprobar que en realidad había podido renacer. Eso activaría la llave de su esperanza. Y si así era, después de cinco años, no importase lo mucho que buscara, ella podría volver a ver a su querido amigo Wizardmon.

~•~

La había encontrado. Había sido tan fácil. Ahora la tenía frente a el y ella no se había dado cuenta.

Aquella noche había llegado al mundo humano.

Finalmente sabía para que le habían pedido que formara parte de ese grupo, pues sólo el y su magia podían abrir la puerta.

Tuvo que entrenar demasiado para perfeccionar sus hechizos, junto a Devimon y a Piedmon, quienes eran sus maestros.

Y ahora que se encontraba de vuelta en el mundo humano, Wizardmon tuvo muchísimas sensaciones de Deja Vú. Recordó los edificios, las calles, el sake embriagante. Oh, el sake.

Recordó la bahía y las feroces aguas jalándolo al abismo, y recordó aquellos ojos felinos que sólo lo miraban impasivo.

Recordó que sostenía algo con mucho ímpetu pero tampoco lograba recordar cada detalle.

Tan sólo estaba seguro de lo que Devimon le mostró aquella noche que le conoció.

Gatomon le había engañado, le había usado como carnada para atrapar al octavo niño elegido. Le había convencido de que eran amigos y en el momento decisivo de enfrentarse a un enemigo que no era claro, le había dejado morir en el mar.

Sentía un rencor, y entendía la sed de venganza que los demás Digimons sentían. Por eso estaba aquí, para saldar cuentas.

Justo al llegar al mundo humano, Devimon digievolucionó a Myotismon. El digimon en forma de vampiro los llevó a el y a todos los demas a un escondite bajo las entrañas de aquella ciudad enorme.

El se quedaría en las sombras a alimentarse para hacerse más fuerte, y aunque le ordenó quedarse, el no era súbdito de nadie.

Estaba en la azotea frente al edificó de los Yagami. En el balcón podía ver a la familia de Hikari y Taichi cenar. Gatomon también estaba allí junto a un Koromon que devoraba todo a su paso.

Los miró cenar, los miró platicar y hasta los miró hacer los platos. Observó quieto cuando la puerta que daba al balcón se deslizó y Hikari salió con Gatomon en brazos.

Ahora entendía a que se refería Devimon, o Myotismon, al decir que aquellos digitales eran mascotas de los humanos.

Quiso volar hasta ellas y terminar con aquel asunto. De igual manera no entendía como es que tantos digimons tenían que venir para acabar con una insignificante jovencita y su gato digital.

Pero antes, quería respuestas.

~•~

—Le pedido a Takeru que nos llevé a la ciudad del Inicio mañana.- le dijo Hikari a Gatomon.

Ambas estaban en el balcón tomando aire tras un caluroso día, de esos que sólo Agosto les regalaba.

—Bien.- logró sólo decir Gatomon.

—¿Sucede algo?

Gatomon bajó la mirada, era un sentimiento que había estado molestandola, era el mismo sentimiento que la embargaba en cada aniversario luctuoso de Wizardmon. Se sentía...

Culpable. Se sentía culpable, de no ir a visitarlo con frecuencia, de haberle traído al mundo digital para buscar al octavo niño elegido y haberlo traído sólo a morir.

Aunque la verdad es que sin el jamás hubiera encontrado a Kari.

—Sí encontramos a Wizardmon quiero hacer las cosas bien.- masculló Gatomon aún cabizbaja. —Nunca supe ser una buena amiga con el.

Hikari se enternecio con las palabras de su camarada digital, y por milésima vez en el día la abrazó.

.

.

Así abrazadas, poco de daban cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Fue la intuición de las batallas anteriores que activó su radar. Se soltaron y frente a ellas estaba

—Wi...zardmon.

Gatomon no lo podía creer. Era el, frente a ella. Sus ropas se veían de un azul más oscuro que como lo recordaba pero no le dio importancia. Era el.

—Gatomon. ¿Eres tú o me equivoco?- dijo con voz inexpresiva. La digital dio un paso al frente para tocarle pero el sacó su báculo y puso distancia entre ellos.

Tanto Hikari como Gatomon se sorprendieron.

—¿Es que no nos recuerdas?- preguntó Kari con voz triste.

—Sí. Eres una de los humanos que tiene a Digimons por mascotas.- la mirada de Wizardmon se enfocó en Taichi que estaba dentro de la casa frente al televisor con Koromon sobre su estómago.

—Y tu.- con el báculo apuntó a Gatomon. —Fuiste quien me dejó morir.

Las palabras de Wizardmon cayeron como balde de agua helada sobre Gatomon. Ella recordó la penúltima vez que lo vio, ahogándose en la bahía luego de que le hubiera quitado el emblema de la luz original a Myotismon.

Ella no había podido hacer nada, Myotismon la tomo como carnada para atrapar a Kari.

—Wizardmon...- tan solo pudo susurrar.

—He venido a buscar mi pasado. ¿Quién era yo y que hacía antes de que acabaras con mi vida?

—Entonces has perdido todos tus recuerdos.- le dijo Gatomon, ignorando sus preguntas. —¿Entonces como puedes estar segura que yo te maté?

Kari estaba escuchando la conversación sin sentido a lado de Gatomon, pero no bajaba la guardia. Sentía la oscuridad cercana.

—Me lo ha dicho otra de tus víctimas. De sus tantas víctimas.

Gatomon negó con la cabeza. ¿De que demonios le estaba hablando?

—Yo te daré las respuestas que necesitas pero tengo que saber de que me estas hablando.- le dijo Gatomon con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Su querido amigo por fin había vuelto, solo para encararla y desconocerla. Acusarla de ser una asesina despiadada. ¡Ella no era como Myotismon!

Entonces una idea apareció en su cabeza. Corriendo en cuatro patas entró a la habitación de Hikari para buscar algo. En cinco segundos volvió con una cadena en sus garras. La puso frente a Wizardmon.

—¿Recuerdas esto?

Frente al digimon mágico colgaba la etiqueta y el emblema de la Luz. No el original, pues este había sido destruído por Apocalymon en 1999, los elegidos habían mandado a hacer copias sólo para tenerlos de recuerdo.

La mano de Wizardmon rozó aquel colguije. Tenía la sensación de haber visto aquel símbolo en alguna parte.

—El emblema de la Luz.- dijo Gatomon, adivinando el pensamiento del digimon mágico. —¡Tu me ayudaste a recuperar la etiqueta con el emblema del octavo niño elegido y así acabar con Myotismon!

Pero él nos atacó y te interpusiste para evitar que nos hiciera daño a mi o a Kari.

—¡Ja!- rió Wizardmon sardónicamente. —¿Yo porque daría la vida por una humana?

—Por que ella es una niña elegida.- renegó Gatomon. —Es una guardiana del Digimundo.

—Los humanos no pueden cuidar al Digimundo.- rebatió Wizardmon molesto. —¡Dime ya la verdad o te destruiré de una vez por todas!

Le apuntó con el báculo y una bola de enegía color verde iba juntándose en la punta de este. Le apuntaba amenazante a Gatomon.

—Las sombras están rodeándote.- dijo Hikari después de permanecer tanto tiempo callada, y con su dedo apuntó el suelo que Wizardmon pisaba.

Y la vista de todos se enfocó en los pies de Wizardmon de dónde un humo negro brotaba y quería envolverlo. Sin embargo, aquella humarada tomó forma.

Una forma que ellas conocían a la perfección.

—Myotismon.- mencionó Gatomon su nombre entre dientes.

Con que eso era, ahora todo tenía sentido. Myotismon le había metido quien sabe que ideas a su querido Wizardmon.

—¡No pienso perdonarte lo que has hecho!- le encaró la felina al Digimon de nivel perfeccionado.

—¡Gatomon!- gritó Hikari alarmada.

—¡Aléjate de ellas!

El bramido llegó desde el marco de la puerta deslizable. Taichi y Koromon estaban en posicion de batalla. El Digivice de Tai brillaba como hacía años no lo hacía.

Wizardmon estaba tras Myotismon. ¿Por qué esos humanos le temían tanto? ¿Por qué esos digimons peleaban por aquellos chicos?

Su mente se nubló, y los recuerdos trataban de proyectarse en su mente en forma de flashashos.

Gatomon dándole agua, curando sus heridas y viajando con el. Recordó llegar al mundo humano con una misión, y recordó la etiqueta de la luz y su brillante resplandor.

Pero esa no era la misma digimon, la Gatomon de sus recuerdos era huraña, tosca y rebelde. La que estaba frente a ella parecía un ángel.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Sería la misma Gatomon? ¿Que era verdad y que no lo era?

—El emblema de la... Luz.- susurró entre delirios. —Angewomon...

—¡Wizardmon! ¡No!

.

.

_ ~•~_

_._

_._

_"Yo soy un digimon que siempre peleará a tu lado."_

_"Por culpa de mi soledad mi corazón se había endurecido y casi perdía la vida pero tu Gatomon me liberaste."_

_"—He esperado una eternidad, pero no puedo encontrarlo._

_—¿A quién?_

_—No lo sé, no puedo recordarlo."_

_Ahora lo recordaba todo... La batalla, el mirador, los murcielagos disparados hacia Gatomon y entonces el no lo pensó..._

_"No... Wizardmon. ¡Por favor resiste!"_

_Así era mejor._

_Me alegro que hayas encontrado tu destino Gatomon._

_._

_._

_~•~_

—¡¿Por que lo has hecho?!- la voz de Gatomon era desgarradora.

—Sólo me servía para abrir la puerta.- la voz tétrica de Myotismon llenaba de pánico y de rabia todo su ser.

Kari lloraba desconsolada en brazos de Tai que la sostenía con la mándibula apretada de la rabia.

Había matado a Wizardmon, de nuevo, en su propia casa.

—¡Eres un miserable!- le gruño.

Myotismon sonrió de medio lado, y luego tomó su capa para enrollarse en ella y convertirse en cientos de murcielagos que se fueron alejando.

—Aún no es tiempo de nuestra venganza.- se dejó oir en el cielo.

Gatomon estaba paralizada, y sólo se seguía escuchando el llanto de Kari sobre el hombro de su hermano. Koromon se acercó a brincos a Gatomon y le señaló el cielo con sus orejas.

El sombrero de Wizardmon planeaba lentamente sobre el aire hasta caer en los pies de Gatomon.

Apenas sus garras lo tocaron, el sombrero cambió su forma a un digihuevo.

—Wizardmon...- susurró Gatomon.

—¿Renacerá?- preguntó Hikari tratando de contener su llanto y su sorpresa.

—Sí, te lo aseguro.- le contestó su hermano.

Gatomon abrazó al digitama con fervor. Su reencuentro había sido corto y ácido pero ahora nadie la separaría de el.

Ella se aseguraría de recordarle todo, como de verdad había pasado, con sus pros y sus contras, y así honrar su amistad.

~•~

"Y entonces entendieron la profecía. Lanzar una flecha de Luz y de Esperanza a los seres queridos de quienes los ángeles protegían. Taichi y Yamato fueron muy valientes al aceptar que tanto Angewomon y Angemon les lanzaran sus poderes pero el milagro ocurrió y así, tanto Agumón como Gabumón pudieron digievolucionar al nivel más alto.

Los guerreros del valor y de la amistad aparecieron en las ruinas de Odaiba, los resplandecientes Wargreymon y Metalgarumon le hicieron frente al rey demonio, VenomMyotismon..."

—¿Eh?

Gatomon había interrumpido su lectura del libro que Takeru le había regalado a Kari. Era el primer bosquejo de lo que esperaba sería su novela describiendo las aventuras de los niños elegidos.

El digimon bebé frente a ella, un Mokumon, empezaba a resplandecer. Gatomon lo miraba emocionada, y de aquella luz cegadora apareció un pequeño DeviMeramon.

—Hola pequeño.- saludo Gatomon embelesada con aquel pequeño digimon.

—Me gustan tus historias.- le respondió. —Continua.

Gatomon sonrió, abrió el libro donde se había quedado y continuó con la lectura.

Y cuando fuese un Candlemon le contaría que el Wizardmon que les ayudó a salvar a los dos mundos era el mismo.

Pronto, pronto se volverían a ver.

**Epílogo**

—El mercado de Akiba. Ya veo.-

Wizardmon miraba curioso aquel lugar en medio del glacial pero resguardado por una gran caldera.

Se habían reunido para disfrutar de un lugar famoso del digimundo. En el mercado de Akiba se decía que podías encontrar lo que fuese que estuvieses buscando.

Todos los antiguos digimons elegidos paseaban por las calles del valle entre puestos y puestos. Ese día Wizardmon se les había unido y caminaba a lado de Gatomon.

Habían comprado ya dos colgantes en forma de silbato. A ambos les recordaba de cierta castaña luminosa.

Estaban caminando alrededor mirando los demas objetos que los digimons ofrecían por intercambio cuando...

—¿Eh?- el digimon mágico detuvo su andar. —Un humano...- susurró.

—¿Qué sucede Wizardmon?- Gatomon llegó a su lado para observar lo que el miraba.

Frente a ellos, una humana rubia con camisa a rayas y falda violeta comía como posesa en un concurso de comida rápida.

Ambos digimons dejaron caer una gota de sudor por sus sienes, aquella humana les recordaba a cierto diplomático glotón que visitaban frecuentemente.

—Deberíamos presentársela a Tai.

* * *

Uffff!

Como he dicho, sufrí para hacer este fic pero fue un dolor rico jajaja me hizo ponerme a hacer la tarea e investigar cositas relacionadas con Wizardmon. Fui mala con el pero al final ha sido lindo ¿no? El epílogo esta basado en el episidio 17 de digimon frontier. Y bueno, los villanos estos me serviran muy muy pronto ;)

Espero haya sido de su agrado. Pasen al foro para estar al pendiente de las actividades, es algo muy retroactivo e interesante n_n

Me despido por que la cama llama. Un gran saludo a todos!


End file.
